


Awakenings

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-06
Updated: 1999-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: After spending the night together in a motel, both Ray and Ben are feeling a little overwrought... This story is a sequel toSleepless Somewhere In The Middle Of Illinois...





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

# Ships in the Night

### part 2: Awakenings

He'd really only intended to do... well, something... about this embarrassing condition he found himself in. Something quick, so that Ray wouldn't find out about the entirely inappropriate passion he nurtured for his best friend. Unfortunately, his body was adamantly refusing to co-operate. A cold shower might do it. But, in spite of Ray's occasional sarcastic comments about his Arctic lifestyle, he didn't like cold showers very much. 

Besides, a small voice at the back of his mind was whispering that Ray was in the very next room. In his pyjamas... and that Ray had sensitive nipples and silky chest hair and... he moaned softly. 

Somewhat furtively, he slid his hand inside his red long-johns. 

* 

Benny was taking a helluva long time in there, Ray thought. Maybe he was one of those guys who found it hard to get started. That was usually when there were other guys around of course, but knowing Benny, he'd be inhibited just by knowing Ray was in the next room. Ray grinned as an image of Benny standing in front of the john unable to pee presented itself to him. 

His grin faded slowly as the picture became more detailed... those red long-johns unbuttoned and Benny holding his cock in one hand. Long and thick and pale it'd be... maybe a little rosy at the tip... Ohhhh... Ray turned his face into the pillow and slid his hands inside his pyjama bottoms. The thought that Benny might walk out of the bathroom at any moment just added spice to the pleasure. 

* 

Really, it was quite perverse to be doing this with Ray in the next room. He was guiltily aware that it was in fact adding to his enjoyment of this illicit activity. He allowed his mind to wander a little and before he knew what was happening, it was Ray's hands which were touching him There. Oh dear! But it felt so good... 

Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on that wonderful feeling and suddenly his hips were pounding into Ray's slender body as it writhed beneath him. He heard Ray's moans of pleasure. They sounded so real! Shudders of pleasure coursed through him and he thought he cried out Ray's name. It seemed to echo in the tiled bathroom even after he'd recovered, but of course that couldn't be. If he'd really called out (God forbid!), Ray would have answered him. 

He cleaned himself up rapidly, aware he had been in the bathroom far too long, and took a deep breath. He opened the door. 

"Ray? You can have the bathroom now." 

He saw the bedclothes heave, and then Ray raised his head from beneath the covers. Perhaps he'd dozed off again, because he looked a little flushed and disoriented. 

"Oh. Thanks, Benny." 

Ray made no move to get out of bed. Ben assumed he was just shy, as unlikely as that might seem, so he politely turned his back and began gathering his clothes together. A moment later Ray disappeared through the bathroom door. Really, Ray's shyness was quite endearing... 

* 

God, Benny had nearly caught him in the act! He thought he'd made quite a bit of noise, but it couldn't have been as loud as he'd feared, or surely Benny would have said something. He'd never had such a vivid fantasy before, he could almost swear he'd heard Benny calling his name. 

He'd better not do that again. Not that he was likely to get the chance. 

* 

"Whaddaya mean, ya can't fix it till tomorrow!" Ray's voice rose sharply. Another day in this dump... He glared around wildly, catching sight of Ben in his jeans and plaid shirt emerging from their motel room. His mouth began to water unexpectedly. Another night in that motel room... "Oh. Well, tell him good luck from me. Bye." 

So the mechanic was competing in the rodeo? With any luck, he'd break his neck and they'd be stuck in this place for a week. Ray wandered over to Ben, trying to banish the big grin that was plastered across his face. Mentally, he rehearsed the tirade that Ben would be expecting at this news... 

* 

"Another hot dog, Ray? Or how about a drink? Popcorn, perhaps?" Ben knew he was overdoing it, but he didn't seem to be able to help himself. It was guilt. The prospect of another night in that motel room was... well, rather pleasing. 

Ray was obviously furious that they were going to be stuck here for another day. He'd complained bitterly for at least half an hour and only come out of his bad mood a little when Ben had suggested going to the rodeo themselves. Actually Ben had been quite surprised that Ray had agreed, but he'd muttered something about seeing that damn mechanic break his neck, and then smiled happily. 

Of course the good mood hadn't lasted, and now Ray was grouchier than ever. He would have thought that Ray would be pleased the mechanic had got through his ride unscathed. But that was Ray... unpredictable. Ben just had to try anything he could to soothe him. Definitely guilt. He flushed with shame every time he thought of what he'd done in that bathroom. Fantasising about Ray like that, while Ray slept innocently in the next room, completely unaware... Why, it was downright... kinky... 

"What're YOU smiling at?" Ray's grumpy voice interrupted his reverie. 

back


End file.
